Second Chances: RainStorm
by SailorKechara
Summary: ***Contains SPOILERS to Second Chances & SC: Skull*** 'The rain guardian had been more than interested in the storm guardian from day one. Yet, the bomber always had scathing comments for Takeshi.' Can Takeshi catch Gokudera? (A two-shot spin-off/continuation of Second Chances & SC: Skull. Some AU & OoC. 8059)
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances: RainStorm**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I do not own either Katekyō Hitman Reborn or [Seyos] KHR - Yamamoto & Gokudera - Oretachi no JOY! Karaoké.

A/N: Yamamato X Gokudera. 8059/5980. AU. Some OoC. Spin off/sequel to Second Chances.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

***WARNING: ADULT THEMES: INIBRIATION/ALCOHOL***

* * *

**The Truth Hurts**

Hayato led the baseball idiot towards his apartment. They walked in silence, having come to an agreement: They needed to know what was bothering Juudaime.

Frustrated, Hayato fumbled with the keys to his door. Growling, he wrenched it open. Entering, he headed straight for his small kitchen where he began making a pot of coffee.

vvv

Takeshi followed Hayato. The bomber was under the impression that Takeshi only wanted to talk about Tsuna, but Takeshi had problems of his own. He knew that Hayato had been betrayed by his old man. Now, Takeshi needed advice about his own old man.

Before school, Takeshi's father had put down his sushi tools and asked Takeshi to take a walk with him. The Rain Guardian knew it was going to be bad news since the last time they walked was when his mother had passed away. But, he agreed and followed the old man out of the restaurant.

They were halfway to Namimori Middle School when the old man spoke up, "Over the past year I have taught you to use the Shigure Soen Ryu, which you have now mastered."

When the old man paused, Takeshi turned to him and found him standing a few paces back. Approaching his old man, he noted concern behind the other's eyes. Trying to ease the tension, he put his hands behind his head and smiled. "Yeah, thanks old man."

Looking up at the sky, the old man scratched his chin as he continued, "You know that our family owned many dojos before I changed the business to sushi."

Takeshi maintained his casual pose as his eyes narrowed, "Yup."

The old man turned his gaze to his son and stated simply, "The dojos were a cover. Sawada Nana's ancestors ran a large yakuza. Our family was sworn to protect the head family."

Trying to absorb his old man's words, Takeshi rocked back on his heels. ' His father knew about the mafia… about all of it… all along…' he thought to himself. Stunned, he turned from the other man and bolted towards his school.

vvv

Crouched on the roof of an apartment building across the street, Belphegor and Mammon watched as the two guardians entered the bomber's apartment. Having satisfied the assignment given to them by Reborn, they left to report to the hit-man.

Yamamato Tsuyoshi had told his son the truth. Said son, Takeshi, then went to Gokudera Hayato. Reborn could use this information.

vvv

The door snapped shut as Hayato began pouring coffee into cups. Irritable at the thought of the baseball idiot in his apartment, he turned to find Yamamato sitting at the small kitchen table. Growling, he dropped the cup of black coffee onto the table in front of the Rain guardian. Black liquid sloshed over the sides.

Grabbing his own cup, Hayato sat in the seat across from Yamamato. Snarling, he started the conversation, "Ok, baseball freak, what's wrong with Juudaime?"

Yamamato blushed slightly as he leaned back in his chair. Placing his hands behind his head, he answered cheekily, "The mafia game?"

Reaching for his dynamite, Hayato resisted the urge to blast the other teen out of his apartment. Gritting his teeth, he asked, "So, how do we help Juudaime?"

Not missing a beat, Yamamato responded, "I don't know. How?"

Quickly rising, causing his chair to fall, Hayato slammed his hands onto the tabletop. "Then why the hell are you here, baseball idiot?"

Hayato felt as if the Rain guardian's eyes were staring into his soul as Takeshi stated, "To talk about my old man… and yours."

Flinging the table out of the way, Hayato advanced upon the still seated Takeshi. Grasping him by the collar, the bomber pulled the baseball idiot up to his eye level. Between clenched teeth Hayato ground out, "I… do… not… talk… to… idiots… about… my family…"

Takeshi seemed unfazed by Hayato's reactions as he spoke softly, "My old man lied about having ties to the mafia."

Startled, Hayato let go of Takeshi's collar and walked to his refrigerator. "We need more than coffee." Pulling a bottle of vodka from the freezer, he turned back to the Takeshi, who was standing where the bomber had left him.

vvv

Takeshi eyed the unopened bottle of vodka. He didn't drink much; actually he knew sake could knock him out. He was worried about the effects of vodka on his system. Yet, he knew it was probably the only way for Gokudera to talk about his family.

So, Takeshi followed the Storm guardian to his living area. As he watched the bomber fill two glasses with vodka, he sat on the couch beside Gokudera. Taking the offered glass, he sipped from it. Eyes wide, he felt the burning sensation of the clear liquid making its way to his stomach.

The baseball star watched as Gokudera downed his own glass and refilled. After a couple more sips, Takeshi began to enjoy the flavor on his tongue and drank freely.

Once Gokudera relaxed against the couch, Takeshi began recounting the events of his walk with his old man. When he was finished, the bomber refilled the baseball star's glass.

"Hmm. So, you dad is… was part of the mafia." Gokudera stated.

With a fuzzy head and exaggerated movements, Takeshi nodded, "Yup." Then, he burped.

vvv

Gokudera was only now starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. He felt sorry for Yamamato and found the Rain guardian's obvious state of drunkenness funny. Suddenly he realized that the baseball idiot was in no shape to go home.

Using the last of the vodka to top of their glasses, he tossed the bottle behind the couch. As his hand grazed the back of the couch, he dislodged his missing television remote. As it clattered to the floor, the television came to life.

The voices coming from the set seemed to awaken Yamamato from his stupor. Hayato watched as the other man tried to stand, only to stumble forward. Pushing the Rain guardian out of his way, the bomber headed for his entertainment system.

If he was going to get rid of the baseball idiot, he needed to get some of the alcohol out of Yamamato's system. Pushing various buttons, he turned on the karaoke set.

vvv

The next morning found Yamamato passed out on the floor with Gokudera sprawled across the couch.

Reborn smiled as he rewound the footage leading up to their current states. The information from Belphegor and Mammon was priceless. With this footage the hit-man began to plan.

After editing and uploading his video onto YouTube, Reborn sent anonymous emails containing the link to the two teens.

vvv

_Beep. Beep._

The notification on Hayato's phone woke him. With a pounding head, he unlocked his phone. He had a voicemail and message. Noticing that his missed call was Bianchi, he opened the message.

Loud music came from the video on his phone, waking Yamamato and drawing his attention. In horror the two teens watched the video of them singing karaoke together. When pictures of them at dressed in suits at Iemitsu's funeral, hanging at school and more appeared, the color drained from their faces. Someone was watching them.

The last picture of Hayato watching Yamamato at Juudaime's barbeque caused the bomber to blush. Turning the phone off, he rushed to the kitchen and away from the baseball idiot.

vvv

Takeshi watched as Gokudera blushed. The Rain guardian had been more than interested in the Storm guardian from day one. Yet, the bomber always had scathing comments for Takeshi. The video, especially the picture, raised the baseball star's hope.

With patience, he could catch Gokudera.

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) This is a spin-off/sequel to Second Chances.

(2) Beta'd by DragonFire412.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chances: RainStorm**

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I do not own either Katekyō Hitman Reborn or [Seyos] KHR - Yamamoto & Gokudera - Oretachi no JOY! Karaoké.

A/N: Yamamato X Gokudera. 8059/5980. AU. Some OoC. Spin off/sequel to Second Chances.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

***WARNING: ADULT THEMES: INIBRIATION/ALCOHOL & YAOI/BOYxBOY***

* * *

**Patience Gets Results**

_A few weeks later…_

Hayato had managed to avoid Yamamato thus far. Ever since the baseball idiot had slept over, he felt uncomfortable around him since the Rain guardian's presence made the bomber unsure of himself.

Yet, today he had no choice. His sister, Bianchi, along with Juudaime's mother had requested the presence of Juudaime and his guardians. Irritated, he made his way to the Sawada residence.

vvv

Takeshi was anxious. For the past few weeks, Hayato had avoided him. But, today they would all be meeting at Tsuna's home. Nervous, Takeshi quickly made his way to his boss' home.

Arriving early, the baseball star watched in silence as Bianchi and Nana arranged and reviewed papers spread across the kitchen table. The two excited women were a scary sight. As they worked in unison their determination reminded Takeshi of Tsuna in Dying Will mode.

Shivering slightly, the Rain guardian sat in silence next to his boss on the couch. Both were afraid to be noticed, for fear of being put to work.

vvv

Hayato and the others listened attentively to his sister and Juudaime's mother. The two women divided tasks among the teens. Chrome and Mukuro were in charge of decorations and would be working directly with the brides. Hibari, who received his assignment upon arrival so that he could leave, would be in charge of security. Yamamato was in charge of food due to his father's sushi restaurant. Turf-top was in charge of invitations and seating. Hayato was in charge of entertainment.

The Storm guardian was relieved that he did not have to work with baseball idiot. That was until Reborn chimed in. The hit-man announced the wedding parties.

I-Pin and Lambo would be the Flower Girl and Ring Bearer. Lal Mirch and Colonello would be the Maid of Honor and Best Man. His father would walk Bianchi down the aisle while Juudaime walked with his mother. Hayato thought those choices were fitting and agreed with Reborn.

When Juudaime's sadistic tutor announced that the Groomsmen would be Hayato, Mukuro and Ryohei; the bomber felt anxious. As Reborn paired them up with Bridesmaids, Hayato felt his stomach drop. Haru would walk with turf-top, Chrome with Mukuro, and him with Yamamato.

"What the hell!" Rising from the couch, Hayato yelled at Reborn.

The hit-man smirked at the bomber. Pointing the Leon-shaped gun at Hayato's head, he stated, "There are not enough women. Do. Not. Argue."

Hayato gulped and sat down compliantly.

vvv

When Reborn winked at Takeshi, the baseball star's stomach flipped. The hit-man was on his side! He was going to help the Rain guardian.

vvv

_Rehearsal Dinner_

Arms linked behind his head, Takeshi leaned back in the ancient wooden chair. He waited with Muira and Chrome in the small room next to the brides' changing room where Lal Mirch, Bianchi and Tsuna's mother were.

Takeshi was nervous. Not only was he in the bridal party, but he would be walking down the aisle with Gokudera! Trying not to hyperventilate, he realized it was as if his dream was coming true.

Though tonight is only practice, butterflies were taking up residence in his stomach.

"It's time!" echoed over his earpiece as Tsuna entered.

vvv

Hayato stood between turf-top and Mukuro as they waited for the bridal party to join them. Grimacing, he watched as Haru linked her arm with turf-tops. Blushing, Chrome did the same with Mukuro.

Too soon, he found himself staring at Yamamato as the other waited to link arms.

Hibari's "I will bite you to death" startled Hayato. The cloud guardian was standing mere inches behind him. With tonfas out, grey eyes stared daggers at the bomber.

Glaring back, Hayato reached over and linked arms with Yamamato. "This is for Juudaime" he growled and began following the others.

Away from Hibari, Hayato began to relax. The arm linked around his was warm and… comfortable. Glancing to the side, his eyes widened. Yamamato was grinning foolishly. Blushing, the bomber tried to deny the flutter that was growing in the pit of his stomach.

vvv

_Wedding Day_

Like the rehearsal dinner, the wedding ceremony was flawless. Bianchi's white with red uchikake* trailed beautifully next to Nana's red with white uchikake. Skull and Reborn were dressed in black tux and red cummerbunds.

Though, as the wedding party entered the reception, it was the bridal party and groomsmen that the guests were whispering about. The groomsmen were led by Colonello, who was dressed in the formal grey uniform of the COMSUBIN. Ryohei, Mukuro and Hayato were dressed in tux with white cummerbunds.

The bomber's stomach flipped as he realized that they were mostly talking about the handsome couple he and Yamamato made. Gulping he glanced at the man walking next to him.

Wearing a black kimono and white with red obi, Yamamato matched Haru and Chrome whereas Lal Mirch wore a white with red obi.

Blushing, Hayato thought for the thousandth time today that Yamamato was gorgeous. Shaking his head, he took his seat at the wedding party's table.

vvv

Takeshi watched as the Disciplinary Committee passed out refreshments and cake. The day had been amazing so far. Not only did he get to walk down the aisle with Gokudera, after Reborn finishes his toast, he gets to dance with him!

Smiling, he watched as realization crept across the bomber's face in the form of a deep red blush. Gulping, the silver-headed man chugged his glass of champagne only to have it refilled by Kusakabe.

With a small laugh, Takeshi watched Ryohei escort Muira to the dance floor, followed by Mukuro and Chrome, as Gokudera chugged another glass before stomping towards the others.

Rising slowly, Takeshi place is half empty glass on the table and followed Gokudera. As he passed the brides and grooms, Reborn winked and smirked, causing his stomach to flip.

vvv

Hayato didn't know what was wrong with him. He had only drunk two glasses of champagne, yet it felt like he had downed a bottle of rum. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he became dizzy.

Suddenly, strong arms steadied him. Wrapping themselves around him, he began to sway with the music. Blinking, he slowly realized that Yamamato was holding him as they danced.

As another wave of dizziness took him, he rested his forehead against the baseball idiot's shoulder and mumbled, "What did I drink?"

At the sound of Yamamato's laugh, he looked up and found himself nose to nose with the other. Gulping, he had fought the urge to kiss him.

vvv

As Gokudera stared at Takeshi, he looked so vulnerable and lost that the rain guardian couldn't stop himself. Tilting his head slightly, he closed the distance between them. As their lips met, the bomber sighed and parted his. Slipping his tongue into Gokudera's mouth, he pulled the bomber's unresisting body to his.

"Mmm, nice." Gokudera mumbled as his arms encircled Takeshi.

Takeshi had caught Gokudera, and he wouldn't let go.

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) This is a spin-off/sequel to Second Chances.

(2) Definitions: _Uchikake_- a highly formal kimono worn only by a bride or at a stage performance. Often heavily brocaded and worn outside the kimono and obi, as a sort of coat. The uchikake of the bridal costume is either white or very colorful often with red as the base color.

(3) FYI. Reborn had Kusakabe spike all of Gokudera's glasses with Everclear.

(4) No Beta. Please PM with any errors that bother you.


End file.
